The present invention relates generally to network communications, and more particularly to connections between network devices.
Computational and data processing devices are commonly coupled so as to allow one device to communicate with another device. These devices may communicate using any number of protocols, with different protocols sometimes more widely used in various circumstances than others. For example, communications between different domains of very large networks such as the Internet may commonly occur using an Internet Protocol (IP), while proprietary domains and smaller networks may commonly use Ethernet Protocol or some variation of the Ethernet Protocol. In many networks, devices often do not communicate directly with one another and instead route data through switches. The switches are themselves network devices which appropriately forward information as required. In many instances, devices that are connected to one of a number of switches approximate a common location, with each of the switches coupled together either directly or, more commonly, in a daisy-chained manner or any ring topology.
Preferably, couplings used between the devices allow for high speed communication of data between the devices. These couplings often include a cable including one or more often shielded wires, that are further wrapped in a protective sheath. Ends of the cable often terminate at a connector, with the wires of the cable coupled to conductive mating elements, such as conductive pins or conductive sockets, of the connector.
For high speed data communication, several issues may arise with respect to particular cables and connectors. For example, assuming all other factors being equal, a coupling having multiple wires carrying information has increased effective data bandwidth as compared to a coupling having only a single wire carrying information. Unfortunately, having multiple wires carrying information increases the likelihood of signals on one wire interfering with signals on another wire. In addition, signal interference, or cross-talk, may also arise due to configuration of the conductive mating elements of the connectors. Such cross-talk may be reduced by increasing the distance between the wires or shielding of the wires in the cable. Cross-talk may also be reduced by providing increased spacing or shielding between conductive mating elements of the connectors. Increased spacing or shielding in cables and/or conductive mating elements, however, often leads to increased cost of the coupling, as well as increased connector footprint on the coupled devices.
An additional method of decreasing cross-talk involves providing a substrate at the connector for routing of signals from the wires to the conductive mating elements of the connectors. Unfortunately, use of such substrates tends to increase the cost of the couplings.